I Dream of Ollie?
by litlolme32
Summary: When Chloe receives a strange package, little did she know that her life was going change, dramatically. Rated Strong M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe walked up the steps to her condo, it had been a long day indeed. It was one thing to be the Ace reporter for the Daily Planet, quite another to do it all by yourself. One Pulitzer led to a string of them. It started with a clincher on white collar crime. The very recent was the 'no child left behind rule'. The government in Metropolis had aimed that at able bodied children. It was the ones with a physical of psychological disadvantages that were left to fend for themselves. Chloe, the champion to the little guy was saving Metropolis one printed story at a time. She had exciting friends, her bestest one strutted around town in blue spandex, red underwear outside his suit, and a red flapping cape.

She chuckled to her self every time she thought of him. She always calls him Captain Underpants in private, he really does prefer Superman.

Her cousin, the one who had started her career at that sleaze magazine, was a top reporter, of the travel variety. She never got the hang of staying in place long enough compliments of her being an army brat. It was a good thing since her fiancée could zoom across the globe, heck he could circle the globe three times in 10 min. They were the most awkward, match made in heaven. Lois was brash, blunt and tough as nails, but Clark, for what ever reason fell in love with her charm. She fell in love with well everything; chest, abs, tush, eyes and his capacity to care for every living thing. He had a job as a freelance reporter so he could hero where ever he was needed.

Chloe opened her door while flipping through her mail; catalog, catalog, bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, ads. "Good grief!" she spoke out loud. She entered, closed her door, locked it and sighed. 'So good to be home.' She toed off her heels and dumped her mail on the stand next to the door. All she wanted to do was take a hot bubble bath, drink a glass or two of wine, and maybe order in a pizza. Bath was definitely first. She took off her blazer and set in on the arm of her couch. She took a moment to look over her condo. 'When did this get so plain?' she sighed.

She used to have flashy colors and eclectic furnishings, but as her fame grew her time to shop shrank. She had a decorator that tell her that white was the new black, what ever that meant. She was about to head to the kitchen when there was a knock at her door. She made her way over to it and peaked into her peep hole. It was the UPS guy, and if she remembered correctly he was Mr. January of the Mail Male calendar. She chuckled. She opened up the door he had a couple of boxes for her. She never called him by name it was always, "Hey January, how you doin?" he would laugh. She signed for the boxes and toed them into her condo. She then thanked him and again shut and locked her door. She stared down at them and decided that wine and a bath took precedence over opening them. She looked at the label, they were from Lois and Clark anyway. "They can wait…me first." She sighed and went to the kitchen poured a glass of wine and then went into the master bath for a good soak…..

It was a couple hours later when she finally got around to the boxes. She had ordered in, had another glass of wine, and got distracted by the notes of her next story on the strange goings on at Luthor Corp. The building had been abandoned for years. Lex had cracked after his dad died and disappeared one day without a trace. There had been several small fires and homeless people had been reported missing around the area. A lot of activity for an abandoned building, Chloe's gut told her there was a story there.

She scooted the boxes next to the couch and opened the larger of the two. The first was a fertility statue. Chloe shook her head, only Lois would send her something like that. The card inside said, "All work and no play makes Chloe a dull woman." When she opened the smaller of the two she scrunched her face at what was inside. It had a strange looking bottle in it. Almost like a giant perfume bottle with a weird type cap to it. It was pretty; green and black, with tiny arrow shadowed on the glass. The note in that box read, "Found this in a bazaar. Your place is too plain, try a splash of color. I will be back in town in 3weeks." Chloe picked it up out of the box and held it up to the light, The glass was opaque. She turned it around to examine the detail on the glass, it was kind of dusty, almost smudgy. She stood and went and placed it on her mantle over her fire place. 'Smudgy or not, cleaning is a Saturday thing' She had one more day of work for the week and it was well past her bed time….

Friday was pure unadulterated torture. Odd robberies were occurring around town, people were disappearing and the mayor was seen at a local hotel with a less than savory reputation. Chloe was done in. By the time she got home, she was absolutely fried. She kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. It was Friday at last and she was going to enjoy this weekend. She made her way to the couch and plopped down on it and turned on her TV. She sighed as she looked at her mantle and the bottle was on its side. She shook her head and stood and straightened it out, then went into her bed room to change. Sweat pants, oversize shirt and fuzzy slippers. She made her way back into her living room and stretched out on the couch…..

_He was kissing her, the hottest kiss of her life. His hands were everywhere and she was reveling in the touch. She looked up to see the brownest eyes she had ever seen. His skin was slicked with sweat. She got a glimpse of his chest and abs and thought she was looking at sin itself._ _He kissed her forehead and cheeks and chin, "Help me…" he whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Hellllppp meee."_

She sat bolt upright. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, she hadn't even realized she fell asleep. Now she was sure she needed to take a cold shower. She hadn't had a dream like that well, ever. She looked around her condo and saw that the bottle was on its side again. She yawned, stretched, stood up, and went to the bottle.

It was intriguing. The light played with the glass and she thought she saw words dance across the glass. She picked it up and took it to the lamp to see it in better light. There was an inscription but it was covered with a smudge and it was hard to read. She took the hem of her shirt and rubbed at the smudge. It wouldn't come off so she set it on her coffee table to go and get some cleaner from her bathroom. She made it into the bathroom when she heard a thud. She slowly made her way back to the living room where she saw the lamp on its side, the lid was off and green smoke was pouring out of the top. She stopped and watched in complete shock.

The green haze got very, very thick and then as quickly as it appeared it started to thin and what was left made her jaw drop. There was a very tall blond man with his back to her, and what a back side indeed. His muscles had muscles. He was wearing loose shorts and was bare foot. She dropped her cleaning bottle and when he turned, she gasped.

"Where am I?" he asked. He took a step toward her and she was frozen in place. He was…wow. Muscles and tan; sex on a stick. He had tattoos around both biceps. "Please, I've been in that bottle a long time with no one to talk to, a conversation would be nice, you can speak can't you?"

"Who-who-who are you?" she spoke backing away from him.

"She speaks." He smiled. "I take it I'm not in Cairo any more?" he spoke and turned to survey his surroundings. Chloe couldn't move.

"I'm sorry did you say you were in the bottle?"

"Yes, I did." He spoke turning to face her again. "So you're my master now huh?" he asked giving her a once over.

Chloe laughed, "Uh no" she shook her head and walked past him. "I'm nobody's master."

"I hate to inform you of the obvious but uh, you rubbed the lamp right?" he asked with a cat eat canary grin.

"Well yeah. So?"

"And I'm here in front of you, I'm positive I'm not imagining you."

"Ok. I'm not sure who you are but you are definitely crazy. Men don't live in bottles,"

"Technically it's a lamp." He smiled as he watched her start to pace in her living room.

"Well that makes this so much less crazy. Cause if that's a lamp that would make you…." She stopped. "You would be..a…a,"

"a…" he tried to encourage her to say it.

"Wow I must be totally hypoglycemic, I missed dinner. This isn't real."

He smiled and snapped his fingers and a lobster dinner on an elegant table was before her. The smells waifted to her nose and she started to salivate. "That real enough for you?" She took a step toward the table.

"So.. you … you're …I mean a real….."

"Say it with me master, genie."

"Genie? That's ridiculous." She laughed and took a step and then fainted dead away


	2. Chapter 2

_She was lying on her stomach and his hands were working magic on her back making her toes curl. She could feel him lean over her and his breath on her ear, "Are you enjoying this?" he purred. She could only nod. "Open your eyes, Master."_

That word was like a cold bucket of water and she gasped and sat bolt upright and scooted back on the couch. He was sitting at the opposite end with a wicked grin on his face. "There you are, I was getting worried."

"Ugh," she spoke smacking her face with her hands, "I was afraid you were still here."

"Yup! What did you think I was a figment of your imagination?"

"More like hoped" she grimaced moved to sit properly on the couch. "I can't even keep plastic plants alive and now I have to take care of YOU."

"Actually, no, I'm here to take care of you!" he spoke moving to stand in front of her. He stood in a very commanding pose which made her heart stutter in her chest.

"Sorry?"

He rolled his eyes, "Wow I haven't had to give this speech in awhile; I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice; my name is irrelevant for You are my Master. I will grant your every wish and your Every desire. I…"

She rolled her eyes, "It's 3 right? I get three wishes and then you go poof back into your bottle and get on your merry way?"

He moved in blink to her, leaning over to trap her within the confines of his arms. "In the hundreds," his voice low and lethal, "And I do mean hundreds of years that I've been doing this, I've NEVER been interrupted." He spoke agitated.

"Well get over it. I have a life that is totally uncomplicated and You are now definitely a complication I don't need. So let's get this moving and you can go and grant away to someone else." He just shook his head and stood up shaking his head.

"Rude much?" he spoke going to where his lamp lay. He picked it up and carried to her bed room

"Hey, where are you going?" she followed him.

He set it on her night stand, and then sharply turned to face her. "I'll allow for this one little set back in our relationship."

"What relationship, YOU POPPED OUT OF A BOTTLE!" she argued.

"It's a lamp goldilocks." He answered. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm not going to come back out until You want me to."

"HA! Like that's gonna happen. You will be waiting a long time there sweet cheeks." She smirked.

He stalked to her slowly like a predator that has found his next meal and circled until he was behind her. He leaned in and all she could do was hope he couldn't tell how much he affected her. He moved his head to be next to her ear so she could feel his breath against her ear lobe, "Really? I don't …think….so……" he stood up straight and smoke began to encircle him, "and the lamp is staying put." as he disappeared back into his bottle.

Chloe stood up straight, infuriated. "Ohhh, I'm gonna Kill Lois Lane." She went to her night stand and tried to lift the bottle, lamp, what ever; and it wouldn't move. She turned and marched right out of the room.

'Oh goldilocks,' he thought watching her try to move his bottle. 'You are a stubborn one.'

--

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" Chloe spoke pacing her living room on her phone. "Oh I hate voicemail. Lois, you had better call me back. We seriously need to talk about that bottle you sent me. You are a dead woman. CALL ME." She slammed the receiver down. She yawned and wanted to go to bed. She went to the door way of her bed room and stared at the bottle with contempt. She ran grabbed her favorite blanket and went back to her couch. She flopped onto it, covered herself up, and tried to go to sleep.

_She was lying on her side, warm and comfortable. Then she felt soft kisses across her back like butterflies fluttering across the surface of her skin. They had her sighing in contentment, "wow." She sighed._

_A large hand slid down her arm then moved to her hip. "Let me see you." She whispered as the hand moved to her abdomen than up to her chest just barely tracing the outside of her breast._

"_You don't need to see me you know who I am. You know me." His voice was like liquid silk. The timber sent chills down her spine. The kisses moved to her shoulder and then her arm. _

"_Please?" She whispered. Trying to turn to face him,_

"_Uh uh, let me serve you; your pleasure, Master." _

She sat bolt right up panting. She looked at her clock on the wall and it was midnight. She fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

The night was rough as she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and made coffee. It was Saturday, cleaning day. She wore her grubbies and attacked her condo with a vengeance. It only took a few hours to clean. She was hot and sweaty and decided before she showered up she would get in a workout. She went into her spare room where her treadmill was and went for a run. After her work out she decided to rearrange her kitchen and maybe make a cake and some cookies. It was now early evening and she managed to avoid her bedroom all day until her cell phone rang.

She groaned because her phone was on her night stand, next to that confounded bottle. She dashed quickly and grabbed it and answered it and left the room.

"Lois, you get your Ass here now, we need to talk!"

"Chloe I am not going anywhere. I finally have Clark to myself on the beach and I'm not giving that up. Didn't you like my gifts?"

"The fertility statue is hilarious but where did you get the bottle?"

"What bottle Chloe?"

"Don't play with me Lois where did you get that green bottle?"

"Listen, Chlo, I know that you're stressed being the super reporter but I swear to you that I bought you that fertility thing and some blankets. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you didn't send me a green bottle that looks like it could be a perfume bottle?"

"NO!" Lois yelled. "It must have gotten switched in customs."

"The box had your handwriting on it."

"Listen short stuff, I don't know what to tell you? I can't get away until Monday."

Chloe sighed, she had to talk to the Genie.. 'damnit' she gritted. "You still there Chloe? You okay? Are you in trouble?"

"No,No, I'm good, I'll call you Monday."

"All right..Bye"

"Bye Lo."

--

"What do you mean you lost the lamp?" The lady shouted, slamming her fist on her desk. "I gave you a simple task. Find me that lamp, what part of that don't you get?"

"Sorry Ms. Mercer" her PA spoke. He looked nervous and very well he should be.

"Sorry won't cut it. I was this close to having it in my possession. I have studied that lamp for years, and if I'm right it holds a great power. Lex got denied his dream and this might be just the pick me up that he needs to get back into his game." She sat down. "So you had better find it. It was being sent from Egypt. You have until tomorrow to know more or you're fired." She got back to work a clear sign of dismissal and the young man turned and walked away.

Chloe paced and then peaked into her bedroom. She knew that if she touched that bottle he would gloat, and why that irked her she had know idea. This was a mystery and she loved them, practically lived for them. Loved to take them apart and dissect until only the naked truth remained. 'Hmmm naked…' her mind began to drift. "Stop it Sullivan." She chastised herself. 'Lois didn't send this'. She just shook her head.

After about an hour of weighing the pros and cons she gave in to her insatiable curiosity and marched into her bedroom with sheer determination. She grabbed the bottle by the neck and hoisted it keeping it arms length and marched right out of her bedroom. She set it on the coffee table and then flopped onto the couch. She stared at it for another half hour until she just couldn't stand it anymore and rubbed the smudge that she had rubbed before, green smoke and then hot guy appeared in only a pair of green silk pajama pants with an intricate design that started at his left hip and seemed to wrap around his entire left leg, weaving in… and…. out…...

"Master!" he spoke grinning knowing where her eyes were traveling. She snapped back to attention and looked at the arrogance on his face. "I told you you'd want me out of the bottle." he spoke smugly.

She just groaned. "Look here buster,"

"That isn't my name,"

"So? You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Are you going to interrupt me this time?" he spoke standing in that arrogant pose of his.

"No."

"Good!" he smiled and relaxed his stance. " As I mentioned before, my name is irrelevant for I AM your genie. You have rubbed the bottle and I am here to serve you. You have 4 Official wishes….for a wish to be Official you must use the words…Genie, I wish. After the use of said wishes, I return to my bottle, and in the great history of my people the bottle will disappear and move onto my next Master."

"Your people huh? So there are more of you?" He only nodded, "Do I have to keep calling you Genie? Do you have a real name?"

He paused and thought, "Yes, but, I've been around along time, have been in many different places and been called many things so you may call me what ever pleases you."

"How about Oliver, you look like an Oliver."

"Oliver it is, if it pleases you." He nodded.

She scowled at him. "So… how did you get here?"

"You rubbed the words on the lamp and here I am."

"What?" She thought she must be loosing her ability to ask questions because that's not quiet what she wanted to know.

"Literally,you rubbed the words on the lamp. Essentially, the words, that I think are in Aramaic state, 'for power beyond compare, rub here.'"

"That's dumb."

"I never thought it was that it was especially bright either. I didn't put it there."

"How old are you?"

He closed his eyes and thought, "That's a tough one, days turn to years, to decades, to centuries; it all blends in to one. I lost count. I do know that it had been at least a decade till I…." he realized what he was about to say and paused abruptly. Chloe caught his flub but decided against pressing him, for now.

"How did you become a genie?"

"I was born a genie, as was my father, and his father, and his father, and his father…."

"I get the point" she spoke dryly.

"Why did you think I was cursed?" he asked amused.

"It did cross my mind."

He only shook his head, "This isn't something that I feel condemned to be. I am a genie. Raised to serve. Honestly, meeting you was a pleasant surprise."

She blushed, "Why do you say that?"

"Not all Master's are nice, and you haven't prattled off wishes already to be done with me. I wasn't lying when I told you it had been awhile since I had a real conversation with someone."

She studied his face and could see the shadow of loneliness in his eyes. "I'm confused about one thing though."

"Yes Master?"

"Oh please, my name is Chloe."

"Alright…Chloe?" he spoke trying it out.

"How did you end up _with _me? The box I found you in well…I mean your bottle…."

"Lamp."

"What ever, wasn't supposed to be there."

"Really? How strange." He spoke moving to walk around her living room looking at her shelves and the things she had on display.

"So you're avoiding…" she stood to follow him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"I'm a reporter; I have a nose for the truth, and you aren't being truthful."

He stopped and turned coming face to face with her. "That's a first too. I've never been called a liar." His expression was hard to read.

Chloe had him and charged forward, full throttle. "Usually when people avoid the truth, they are 1) scared, 2) Guilty, or 3) Just plain evil and wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and slapped them. I can't imagine you being guilty of anything, but it's possible. Evil, nope, don't see it. So that would leave scared, what would a genie have to be afraid of?" this time he scowled at her.

"I could ask you the same question. I see your home, plain, no color, no life. You're awards are consecutive, so you are driven to achieve greatness on a constant basis….."

"Soo? I'm passionate about my work, big deal?" She turned and stalked back to her couch.

"Right" he followed, "No big deal, but does your career keep you warm on a winters' night? Does it touch you? Make you feel as if you are the most precious thing in the world??" she gave pause as he seemed to be waxing nostalgic. "No! What else are you passionate for Chloe? What more in life do you want beyond this?" he gestured to her awards. "And did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe the motive wasn't alterior? That fate decided you needed a helping hand in finding something else to be passionate about?"

"Listen, Oliver, I don't believe in fate, I believe in facts. I think you're hiding something, and I think you're using this genie act to avoid whatever it is."

"Act?" he spoke. She gulped as he seemed to appear larger and looking at his tattoos they were starting to glow, soft at first, and then brighter and brighter until they were white hot. "You think this is an act? I will have to go and tell my father that a millennia old tradition was merely just a stage play to amuse ourselves; that we denied our personal wishes to grant those of others because we had nothing else to do. If you are so inclined to live Your life in this…this….isolation, then please, take my bottle to the ocean and toss it in. I will find my way to someone who is open to the possibilities of fate and all her foibles." He clapped his hands and it was like thunder. He was gone, his bottle was on the coffee table and, she hadn't noticed before, that there was a seal on the lid. Chloe was stunned and hurt. Wait why was she hurt? Could there have been any truth to what he said? She had hurt his feelings. She sighed and went into her office and booted up her computer. She hit her search engine with a vengeance and began with simply, "Genie in a Lamp."


	3. Chapter 3

He was angry as he paced the confined space of his lamp, "Arrogant, self righteous," he grumbled. He then flopped onto his chaise and sighed thinking of why he was truly angry. Was it because she was absolutely right? He was afraid? Afraid because he was being hunted. He knew it as sure as he was genie. He felt the darkness that was following him. He was terrified, that kind of black only came with great evil. 4 wishes to the wrong person and he could end the world. He tried telling his father and he said he was just feeling his oats. The other thing was the dreams. Since he met this woman, he had such hot and passionate dreams. An utter impossibility, his life was predetermined for him. A genie he was born to be. But ohhh did she have passion and spirit and it was, wonderful. He just shook his head. It had been almost 2 lifetimes since he felt those stirrings, insufferable woman. He looked up at the exit to his bottle and just scowled at it.

"Information or the unemployment line which is it today?" Ms. Mercer spoke to her P.A.

He sighed heavily. "In Cairo, one of the greatest, wealthiest men has recently passed, leaving the museum all of his collectibles: a rare painting, books, all things, amongst them was a lamp described as the Emerald Archer. It was a lamp like no other. It was green and black with some arrow like pattern on the glass. It was dated or attempted to be but the glass was nothing that was made by man. It was stolen, or disappeared actually out of the inventory. The trackers I had searching for it thought it might have been seen in a bazaar. It appeared that some American woman may have picked it up. They can't be certain."

"Could they identify her?"

He flipped through his extensive research, his hands shaking from the 12 Cappuccinos he had to drink 9 of them being triple shots. "Umm… It looks like one Lois Lane, travel reporter for the Metropolis Travel Magazine."

Ms. Mercer smiled,"Excellent, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She smiled sweetly. "You may go, find out everything about this woman. I want a full report,." he smiled and left.

"Well, well, well, so an American had it, hmm?" she stood and went to the back of her office and slid her bookshelf aside. There was a hidden room and through the glass there was a bald man lying with his back to her asleep on the cot. "Very soon Lex, you will back on the top of the world. I can stop wasting my time with your building, if the rumor of this power is true than you won't need it. The world will be your playground." she put her palm on the glass and sighed, thinking about what her future may bring.

--

Chloe had managed to leave the lamp alone all day Sunday and went back to work on Monday. She was a very cranky reporter. She hadn't slept well and the dreams were just getting hotter and hotter. She had 2 folders full of information on her personal search that she needed to go over and a few major stories that required her full attention.

--

_He was sprawled out on his back on his bed in the lamp, fast asleep. He was awoken by hands on his legs and the sensation of her crawling up his body. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down. He opened his eyes to see the greenest eyes ever looking up at him._

"_How, how did you get in here?" he asked his voice hoarse. She removed a hand from his chest and put a finger over her lips to silence him. She then grinned a wicked grin and leaned over his belly and ran her tongue from naval to neck. He groaned in pleasure his hips lurching in response. He wanted to kiss her but she was devilishly kissing everywhere but his mouth. His hands reached for her and grabbed her hips. The feel of her skin was better than the most expensive silks he ever granted. He swallowed hard and she began to play with his Adams apple._

"_You say you serve my pleasure?" she moved to whisper in his ear, then licked the rim of his lobe, "It's my .turn." she smiled as a hand reached down and ….._

He sat bolt upright, sweating, and was in desperate need of a cold shower. He sighed then left his bottle to take a swim in the nearest ocean. When he returned he tried to go back to sleep and had spent most of Sunday sleeping, haunted by dreams of his new Master; her lush curves, the softness of her, and her scent, like lavender with a touch of vanilla. He then dreamt of a little girl with blond ringlets asleep on his chest as he lounged on a hammock. That dream had him awake again from a dead sleep.

He left his bottle to travel to his homeland to see his father, who wasn't home. He had a growing sense of foreboding all day, made worse by the fact that he and his current Master weren't talking. He went back into his bottle and sulked. He was how old? God only knew, and he was sulking as if a child. His mother would be so proud.

He passed the rest of the time, trying to imagine what Chloe's first wish would be. He kept himself entertained with that thought. Everything from new décor to….well…he would just leave THAT one alone. He fell again into a restless sleep and then dreamt of a little blond haired boy with the mischievous grin to match his mothers. Would his son want to know of his heritage? Would he be repulsed by his father? He again sat bolt up right. He closed his eyes and conjured the target practice arena he created whenever he got totally frustrated. His compound bow appeared in his hands and a full quiver of arrows at his feet. He smiled 'if his dad only knew'. He thought this was a foolish endeavor. He kept telling him that it kept his mind sharp for accuracy in wish granting. He shot off his first arrow, bull's-eye. He thought about his first year as a genie and the mayhem that he caused because of his inexperience. He let go of the memories to focus on clearing his mind of that aggravating and yet inexplicably intoxicating woman….

--

Chloe had touched base with Lois before she went to lunch and agreed to catch up in a week.. She had gotten ahead on her stories when the city appeared to go to hell. She headed to her car at the end of the day feeling like her heart had been squeezed to the point of pain. She couldn't shake the sights or the sounds from the bleakness of the day; innocent victims with loved ones that were lost, and events that held no rhyme or reason but were unfathomable tragedies. It left a heaviness on her soul. She loved being a reporter. She thrived on bringing light to the darkness of world in hopes of making it a better place. There were days however that the blackness was way too much for her to handle. She headed home from work with a heavy heart. To top it all off she broke a heel and got a run in her stockings. She wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a good night's sleep. When she entered her condo she had never felt more defeated in her life and the tears were falling as she glanced at the lamp. She dropped her stuff at the door in a heap and went to her big comfy chair. She curled up in a ball and began to sob silently.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. He knew she was home but it felt different. He let himself out of the bottle and saw the pile of her things by the door. He turned to scan the room for her and the site of her in her chair was just about his undoing. He walked to her and knelt in front of her.

"Chloe?" he spoke softly. She looked at him then launched herself at him and clung to him while she cried. He was at a loss at first then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap.

"I'm sorry." She hiccupped.

He only chuckled softly. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

She sighed and hiccupped, "I…I…didn't mean…."

"Chloe…don't worry about me. My shoulders are broad, I can take the abuse; besides sometimes the truth hurts, even for genies." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. "So now, tell me what it is that has you so upset?" She sighed and looked away. "Don't hide from me." He spoke softly. "Bad day?"

"The worst," She then unloaded the weight of her day and her job. He only listened quietly… "I mean sometimes…I wish…." She started almost forgetting who and what he is. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"You tease me Chloe…If you have a wish, just let it out. Let it come to be."

"Isn't it selfish though? To ask for something for me when there are those that don't have anything"

"No. You aren't selfish. You just cried for people you don't know, for the tragedies of their lives. A selfish person couldn't be capable of that. Who takes care of you Chloe? Who heals your hurts? Give yourself a break. Make your wish, I promise that it won't hurt a bit." He smiled. "You may actually enjoy your self."

She sniffed and snuggled into his arms. "For once? I would love to be pampered. Just for a day you know. Someone taking care of me and my needs." he smiled. This was the wish he had thought she would have asked for but not until much later.

"Chloe, My Master, is that an Official wish?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head again. Neither felt odd about the gesture, it felt like the most natural thing for him to do.

"Genie," she spoke looking up into his face. "I wish for once to be pampered, just for a day to have someone take care of me."

"As you wish." He closed his eyes and let the magic wash over him. He opened his eyes and smiled. She thought she would be nervous but she was more excited to found out how he would make her wish come true. His smile was wicked to say the least, he kissed her cheek , winked at her, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was left with a slight oomph on the couch. She stood and harrumphed and was going to go to the kitchen when she saw tulip petals on the floor and they were leading to the master bathroom. She entered slowly still limping on her broken heel. She gasped when she entered the room. There was green lace hanging impossibly from every corner giving her bathroom an airy princess kind of feel. There were hundreds of candles everywhere. The tub wasn't where it usually was. It was a bigger soaking tub in the middle of the room. She took a step into the room when she felt his hand reach to help her take her blazer off.

"Allow me" he whispered next to her ear. She turned and gasped. He was shirtless, in a charcoal grey kilt. She gulped as he took her jacket from her and set it aside. He took her hand gently and led her to the edge of the tub and directed her to sit. He dropped to his knees and removed her battered shoes slowly one at a time. He snapped his fingers and then held her stockings in his hand and set them aside. He then began to massage her feet.

"Neat trick." She teased. He just looked up at her and silenced her with a look that was lustful and wanton. He began to massage her legs to her knees. She thought she might die just from the delicateness of those large hands and his attention to detail.

"You ahhh.. ever…. been in love…ohhh that's fantastic….Ollie?"

"Ollie?" he smirked looking up at her and then shrugged. "I was once, a long time ago. But that story is for another time, this is about you."

"Why the kilt?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know. This wish allows me to see what your hearts desire is. Apparently you have a thing for kilts?" He stood and waved his hand over the tub, it was full of bubble bath. "Enjoy," he smiled. He then popped out of the room and boy was she disappointed he left. After quickly undressing she slid into the tub and sighed. The water was wonderful and the bath pillow was unlike anything she had ever had. She closed her eyes and let the suds take her stress. Soft music began to filter into the room. She took a deep breath and let the remains of the day go away. This was exquisite.

Oliver returned awhile later and he sat on the edge of the tub a small bowl strawberries appeared in his left hand. He held his right hand as if he was holding a glass of wine and one appeared in his hands. He handed it to her. She took it with thanks. "Now take a bite." He held a strawberry for her. She took a bite, "Now take a sip." He purred. She obeyed and the taste was fantastic. They repeated the action until her champagne was gone. Then as they had instantly disappeared it was gone.

"So…I'm curious…" she started.

"What, you want to know what's under the kilt?" he grinned cheekily

"I …um …" Chloe stammered.

"Teasing," His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Ohh good heavens… I mean how is this gonna? Do I? Oh sheesh, I have to work tomorrow…."

"Actually you don't." he spoke matter of factly. "An email was sent to your editor that you are taking personal day." A brief look of outrage crossed her face and then she acquiesced.

"Thanks," she whispered. He snapped his fingers and this time he had different covered bowl in his hands. She looked at him curiously and he stared back with a look she couldn't identify.

"I must tell you that it has been a Really long time since I've gotten to grant this particular wish. I have had people ask for riches, homes, cars and other ridiculous things that really take no thought in granting. This one is a favorite. It's not so much the wish itself but seeing the satisfaction and enjoyment of its rewards." He seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. He snapped back to himself. "Where I am from we have this fruit…it's sweet and very juicy. There is no English translation for it…we call it passion fruit. When dipped in whip cream…welll…" he smiled and knelt next to where her head was resting. He lifted the lid off the bowl and set it aside. He reached in a pulled a red fruit slice from it and it was covered in whip cream. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She obeyed. He traced her lips with the tip of the treat, "open," he commanded. She did and took a bite.

If heaven could have been a flavor it was the morsel he put in her mouth and it was slathered with whip cream. She moaned in the back of her throat. He fed her the entire delicacy with her eyes closed. He chuckled at the pure bliss on her face. He stood and made the bowl disappear. He then held a huge body towel open for her.

"If you stay in there much longer you will prune. Come,"

She looked up at him. She blushed as she was in no way going to stand up in front of him nekked.

He shook his head. "Even if I promise to Chloe's my eyes?" her eyes got wide. "No I can't read your mind, but your thoughts are written all over your face." He closed his eyes as promised and as she stood and the bubbles were sliding off her body as if being rinsed off. It made her feel, tingly. He wrapped the towel around her and led her out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. He was grinning, and she didn't like the look at all. He then he grabbed the end of the towel and pulled.

She squealed. "Ohh you are so dead!" she yelled trying to cover herself up, then she realized that she wasn't naked.

She opened her eyes to a full length mirror in front of her. She gasped; she was beginning to think that's all she knew how to do. She was in a silk dress that fit like a second skin. It was spaghetti strapped and knee length. Her hair was down but in soft curls. She looked down at her feet and had the coolest shoes on, dainty and elegant. She turned when she saw him dressed still in the Kilt but with a formal jacket, shirt and tie and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" she smiled.

"You and I are having dinner at R'egala," he smiled adjusting his tie. Chloe smiled. She had been there one time when she had gotten hired at the DP. It was theeee restaurant to be at and it had the most fantastic cuisine. He moved to the night stand to grab his lamp.

"You're taking that with us?"

"No you are." He smiled. He held it one hand on the top and one on the bottom. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands together. It shrunk until you couldn't see it in between his hands. He opened them and there was the lamp a shimmering pendant in a vague shape of its original form and it was on an elegant silver chain. He stepped behind her and put it on her then he clasped it.

"Now that's just cool." She smiled.

"Just wait," he smiled. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hold on," he spoke and in an instant they were mist sifting toward downtown and a quiet place to appear before entering the restaurant.

--

The dinner was everything she had imagined. He was smart, funny, and guh those legs! All the women were staring at him and he never noticed. After one of the most decadent desserts ever; washed down with a small Irish coffee, he led her out of the restaurant.

"Ohh my god that was," she smiled over at him. He smiled back smugly.

"Will you trust me Chloe?" he spoke softly as they walked hand in hand back into the alley just enough to be covered by darkness. She wanted to answer right away, but the way he said it made her think that if she did she would wish she didn't and if she didn't; regret it for the ret of her life. He gave her a moment than stepped closer trapping her body to the wall of the building and him. He leaned in and nibbled at the corner of ear, "I can show you things you have…never ….felt…before." He kissed her neck. "Woman you haunt me; torture me in my sleep. Let me grant the part of this wish that you had hidden deep in your heart."

"I,"

"I won't hurt you," he purred. She gasped as the pendant that was his bottle, was starting to warm against her skin, sending sensation rocketing through her body. He smiled then kissed her quickly, and when she responded like a drowning woman getting rescued he smiled. He rested his forehead against hers. "Trust me?" He wanted her to say it. "yes," it was soft and barely audible. He closed his eyes and they were sifting again ……


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Mercer drove her black Mercedes back to where Lex was being kept. She was fuming. Her PA would be found floating in the East River, good help was so hard to find and even harder to hide the body. When he failed to come up with any information on Lois Lane well, he was expendable. Lex had taught her that if you want a job done right do it yourself, so she had driven the Metropolis Travel Magazine to get the information herself. It was a total bust. The place had more security than the White House. She was frustrated and angry and she hated to lose. Her entire life was a reflection of that statement. She always got what she wanted and what she wanted was her Lex back. The man was a tactical genius and together they could rule the world. She reached into her pocket fore her phone as it vibrated, she answered angrily.

"This had better be good" she hissed.

"He's awake and he's asking for you." The voice spoke on the other end. She slammed her phone shut and hit the skinny pedal on the right to get to Lex; her true love, well true in her own twisted way. She arrived ten minutes later. She blasted through security to see the man she most admired sitting up in bed. He was pale and appeared weak, his eyes were closed.

"L.?" she asked softly as she approached him.

"Hello, Tess," he opened his eyes and looked to her, no through her. His voice was sweet, almost too sweet. "I here you have a present for me." He grinned. She blanched.

"It's close. I'm so very close." She spoke. "The Emerald Archer, the great Lamp of …."

"I know." He spoke. "Well done, I knew I was right about you."

"No praise yet; I was close to having it when it was spotted recently in a bazaar."

"Oh you will get it, all you need to do is find the words of the beckoning." He then smiled a smile she hadn't seen in ages. She was suddenly struck at how it wasn't the same, not at all. The temperature in the room seemed to drop and a chill slid down her spine, as if someone had just stepped over her grave.

--

….."Where are we?"Chloe asked. The room was black. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even feel him next to her. She could here him breathing.

"I would tell you, .but that would spoil the moment." She heard the amusement in his voice. "Two steps to your left is a switch for the lights, when you're ready, go, bring the light in Chloe." he was then quiet. She thought about what a loaded statement he just made. How could she lust..Trust..Trust, not lust, trust someone she hardly new? She had to admit he made it easy. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and held her not point out her weakness. 'What the heck Sullivan you only live one life.' She took a deep breath and took the two steps and reached out. She found a wall with a switch. The light was bright at first and when she regain her ability to see and what she found before her made her bite her tongue. She closed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. His laughter filled the room.

"Come on Chloe open your eyes" She did and again just stared. She bit her lip.

"Are you going to stare at me all day are you going to come over here?" he teased.

"I'm trying decide," She knew she was blushing. She was staring at a four poster king size bed. The bed wasn't what had her attention. It was the tan and nearly naked man that had his hands tied to the bed. His arms were over his head and secured with green silk that matched her dress. He was grinning as he watched her eyes linger over him. At his waist was only a green towel. His legs were crossed at the ankle.

"My wrists are secure, I really can't hurt you." He grinned.

"That's not what worries me," She looked to the night stand next to the bed and saw a can of whipped cream.

"Your heart has been so abused. You've given time and time again. I'm offering you the opportunity to …take from me…. what you want."

Chloe toed off her shoes and moved slowly to the side of the bed. She could see his muscles flexing. She climbed up next to him and stared into his eyes. His look was challenging. Something in her just came to life. She smirked at him and then leaned over and kissed his naval. The contact of her lips on his skin made his hips jerk in response. He bit his tongue to keep from distracting her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. She reached for the whip cream bottle and shook it. She then traced a line from his naval to his pecs with the sweet cream. She blew on his skin then began licking her way up his chest. His breathing was ragged. His eyes shut. He was overwhelmed by the delicate feel of her mouth and then she licked one of his nipples.

"Wow," he whispered.

She giggled. "I've never done anything like this before," she whispered as she went to treat the other nipple.

"….Guh….. ." he gasped as she began to work her way up his neck to his ear, then his chin, his other ear, and then finally his mouth. He was sure he saw stars when they kissed. "It's a shame that you've never been allowed to let your passions soar." She blushed and kissed him again. She then reversed the pattern to his waist and that green towel.

"Can you lay on your stomach for me?" she asked. "And how about," He was on his stomach arms stretched across the bed and secured at the posts. She was then in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. "Thanks." She straddled his butt and smirked as she gently raked her fingernails down his back. She could feel his body tense. She took the whip cream bottle again and doodled on his back. Then again with her tongue she traced the pattern.

She could hear him moan. She was starting to get more confident and drew lines of cream down the back of each muscular leg. Starting at the thigh of the left one, she licked and kissed her way down to his ankle. She then started at his right ankle and kissed and licked her way back up. She couldn't resist peaking under the towel to his perfect ass, "Good god almighty." She whispered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He murmured. "Touch me Chloooeee" he whispered. "Take your pleasure from me."

"Then will you??" she whispered and in a second he was again tied to the head board and on his back. She licked her lips when she glimpsed his arousal.

"Please," he whispered. She reached out and traced the velvety soft skin. It was such a contradiction to how hard it was. He moaned. She felt powerful and innately feminine. She looked up at his face and wanted to weep. There was absolute trust on his face. There were so many thoughts so many ideas that she wasn't sure which to give priority to.

"I," she whispered. She looked embarrassed. He was then sitting up his body surrounding hers.

"Don't worry, we'll do this together." He spoke cupping her face with a strong hand. He leaned in and kissed her warmly while moving one of her hands so that she held him. He then began to show her how he liked to be touched. He let go and she continued. She grew confident with each stroke. He had to recite the genie hand book in Aramaic to maintain his control.

"Chloe," He whispered. She looked up at him and then quickly replaced her hand with her mouth.

"Ahhhhh…." He moaned as his hips were no longer under his control. Her hands were kneading his rock hard abs as she worked him with her tongue. He could feel his climax building. His hands reached for her and he tangled them in her hair. It was such an erotic site of her losing control with him. She brought him almost to the point of no return and then sat up and pulled off her tank top. She tugged him to a sitting position. Her legs resting over the top of his, she smiled as she put his hands on her breasts.

"Together." She whispered. He grinned and leaned in and kissed her, this kiss was so different from the ones very recently shared. It was as if he was claiming her as his. It was hot and possessive. His hands massaging her breasts and she moaned into his mouth.

"God you're beautiful" he spoke as his kissed her neck and then across her shoulder.

"I've dreamt this," she whispered.

"Dreaming" kiss " of me?" Kiss, kiss, "of me doing this?" he continued. His hands finally reached her hips. He looked her in the eyes then leaned back against a huge stack of pillows. He pulled her gently onto him. It was like a heaven he never imagined.

Even in his dreams it wasn't anything like this. His hands were everywhere, touching, stroking and stoking her desire until she thought she was going to spontaneously combust. "God," she whispered, She leaned into him and began slowly moving, then together they increased the speed with urgency. She was this first to fall, shattering into a million pieces. He followed quickly. They lay on the bed a heap of exhausted entangled flesh.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah I agree." He spoke kissing her. In a split second she was on her side, him behind her pulling her into the cradle of his body.

"That's a heck of a first wish." she spoke snuggling into him.

"Oh Chloe." He spoke kissing the back of her head. "Your first wish is far from over. Sleep," he spoke and the room went dark….


	6. Chapter 6

"Chloe," He whispered into her ear. She sighed and snuggled into his warmth. She felt hard muscle underneath her and a hand rubbing her back gently. "Chloooeee," he tried again.

"Yeahhh?" she sighed in contentment. Her body felt warm and sore, but in a totally good way. She felt the sway of, she opened one eye to see the handsome and naked man underneath hear and the hammock for which they were laying on. Partially covered by palm trees, the morning sun falling on her back and they were covered by a light blanket.

"Good morning" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Ohhh is certainly is." she smiled and stretched her muscles. He chuckled.

"Slept well?"

"Uhm hmmmmmm" She changed positions to rest her chin on his chest and stare up into his face. "Hi,"

"Hi yourself." He smiled.

"Where are we?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

She wrinkled her nose at him then was struck by an idea. She turned her head and darted her tongue out to the delicious looking nipple on the fabulous expanse of his chest.

He exhaled slowly. She then laved the center of his chest and turned to treat the other nipple equally.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He whispered as both his hands began rubbing her back gently. She looked up at him and smiled, then kissed him slowly. "You are so good at that." He kissed her cheek. "However, this is your day of wish fulfillment, so let's do this properly." He grinned. She looked confused. In a blink she was on her back on the hammock, the blanket was gone. He was laying next to her and the hammock swayed gently in the breeze. "Now, I want you to put your hands over your head and hold onto that cord." She looked at him suspiciously, and then obeyed. He kissed her warmly. His free hand then cupped her face and he kissed her like she was the source of life. His hand then left her cheek and traced a line down her neck to her collar bone and then a line across her collar bones. He circled the left breast, teasing her nipple into a taught peak before he took it into his mouth. While that one was occupied his hand wondered to the other side and repeated the action. Her body was on fire. His mouth on her was the hottest thing she had ever felt. He kissed his way slowly and delicately across her chest to her other nipple, giving it equal attention. When he was done he looked up at her with pure male satisfaction. He smiled than moved off the hammock and held his hand out to her.

"What? Where are we going?" he said nothing he led her down to the beach. A blanket was spread out on the sand. He turned and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her for all he was worth. Her left leg lifted to position on his hip. He knelt down taking her with him then gently laid her on her back. He smiled wickedly as he leaned over her and kissed her cheeks, her left ear and her right and began to move his way down her body. He then spent some time at her belly before he paid attention to her hips. He kissed from to the other. She couldn't move, couldn't think, the things that his mouth stirred in her made her blush and made her excited.

"Don't," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Ever be embarrassed," his tone lethal. He kissed her inner thigh and down her leg, then moved over to the other ankle and kissed his way back up. He then sat on the blanket between her legs.

"I…." she started.

"Yes you. Perfect, wonderful, smart, funny. Your job doesn't define you Chloe. Don't ever let anyone make you feel bad for who and what you are. Do you hear me?" he whispered. She nodded. He then put a hand on each thigh and pulled her closer to him. He raised one leg to his shoulder and then the next to the other shoulder.

"You aren't..." she tried to protest and he kissed her most intimate flesh.

"Yeah I am. I told you we were going to do this properly," He grinned. She was about to say something snarky when his mouth was on her again. Heaven….oh god she had died and gone to heaven. Who knew that a man that hot, had a tongue that wicked? He was gentle and very attentive to detail, and when she came she thought for sure she had died….again. He lowered her legs back down to either side of him, after kissing each thigh reverently. He then kissed his way from her naval to her neck; he leaned over her holding his weight on his arms. "You alright?" he whispered. She could only nod. She then cupped him and he about fell on top of her. "You little devil." He smiled.

She raised herself up slightly to kiss him. She was massaging him and rubbing him and he was helpless to stop the surge of sensation. Her hand was delicate and very, very skilled. He closed his eyes and let her have her feel of his body, she played for what seemed like and eternity, to the point of pain, but he let her have her way with him.

"Please…Ollie" she whispered and that was his undoing. He slid into her warmth and the both gasped for different reasons. Hers was a fulfillment, his of finally feeling like he was home. He rode her slow and easy until she reached up and flicked his nipple trying to speed up his pace. He only went slower. "Brat."

"Wench." He couldn't hold on any more. His pace quickened and they fell of the edge together.

She was wrapped in his arms as they stared out to sea. A couple of dolphins were playing in the distance. He kissed her temple and she sighed, again. He held his hand out and a cup of coffee appeared, he handed it to her.

"Ohhh thanks," she got quiet and her posture changed.

"Something on your mind blondie?"

"Is this going to be an impossible thing?"

"The fates aren't that cruel,"

"Again with fates?"

"Yes again with fate. My people were created by the fates."

"I just think it was dumb luck, a mix up at customs."

"Really?" he smiled. "You don't believe in fate but you believe in Luck?" he shook his head. She blushed. "Well, I think the fates sent me to you. They recognized your soul was missing something, mine too." His mood sombered. "This life is a lonely existence Chloe. I get to travel, yes, meet people yes, but never have had anything of my own, except for what you wear around your neck." She blushed. "However I am here? I don't think I can give you up."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah…Really." He smiled….


	7. Chapter 7

Lex was dressed impeccably. Black pinstripe suit, pale lavender shirt and matching silk tie. He led Tess to her office. An elegant and expensive breakfast was waiting for her.

"You found me after that disaster in the Artic and you have been by my side the entire time." He spoke pulling out her chair for her. "A thank you."

She shook her head, "The doctors said you were in chronic vegetative state…."

"I was waiting, biding my time until I would have great power again. I was once a vessel." he spoke drifting to memory. "I don't remember how or even why, just the feel of such intoxicating power. The lamp, will return it to me, my father was weak and if I can get my hands…"

"We…"

"Excuse me?" he asked

"We, if we get our hands on it. I'm the one who's done all the work. I've sacrificed a lot to locate this treasure."

"Ohhh, absolutely I apologize. When we get our hands on it there will be no stopping us." He smiled. She figured it out, his smile, it wasn't reaching his eyes.

"Last night you mentioned something about a beckoning? What is that?"

"How about I let you read about it instead." He spoke handing her a folder. . . . .

--

Oliver was back lounging on the hammock; Chloe went for quick swim to freshen up. He closed his eyes thinking about Chloe. There was a heaviness in his chest, he knew that the Evil was getting stronger and closer. He sighed trying to squash the feeling down. The wind was gentle and thought he heard giggling. He sat up and looked and saw the little girl with the ringlets that he had dreamt of running up the beach. She turned and waived to him then disappeared. He shook his head.

"You okay?" she asked approaching. She was dressed in a blue bikini.

"Yeah…"

"Really? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Maybe I did." he smiled. He needed to tell her the truth about the evil. "Please sit." He spoke softly. He held her hand in his while he gathered his bravery.

"Uh oh." she teased.

"I didn't want to bring this up because I didn't want to ruin your day. I just feel like I'm running out of time and I need your help."

"Okaaayyyy?

"I just, I don't know where to start?" He stood and sighed. "For the last few years, I have felt the presence of a great evil stalking me. When the lamp got put into the museum I thought I was safe until it passed. Then the fates got involved and I ended up in the bazaar and then with you." He smiled wistfully. "We genies have rules that we abide by. One master, in possession for the duration of wishes and then onto the next; that has been the rule for millennia until some time at the turn of the century. A few turns ago that was changed by a woman scorned. She fell in love with her genie and he didn't feel the same. She made a deal with some one to enslave him. This someone created a curse; it's called the beckoning. We can be called away from our Masters and enslaved with the keepers. They are thick manacles for want of a better term. 4 wishes repeating for eternity." She stood and put a gentle hand on his back.

"So the genie was trapped?" He nodded. "Did he ever escape?"

"He had happened to fall in love while the crazy woman was concocting her plan. His love had found his lamp in a bin going to an orphanage, she was a nurse there. The genie was crazy in love with her. She made a sacrifice, to us, it's the ultimate sacrifice," he looked at her as she removed her hand from his back. Chloe got a mortified look on her face. "No not death, she used her 4th wish to will him back to the fates, it was the only way to set him free. He was released from the manacles and sent onto another Master. He never got to say goodbye, and he never saw his love again. All she had were the keepers and she locked them in a chest and hid them."

Chloe was crying. "So her love really never got to see her again?"

"It was at least a hundred years until he found his way back to that territory. She had died the year of the release from cholera. That was my great to the what ever power grandfather." He turned and wiped her tears away, "As you have haunted my dreams Chloe, so does the Evil that follows me. I am bound to you until your wishes are filled, that's unbreakable. If this evil speaks the beckoning? It will be unimaginable hell for me to be bound to you and forced to do his bidding."

"The evil coming is a Him?"

He nodded. "The evil feels masculine."

"You can sense that?"

"Apparently I can sense a lot of things as of late." He smiled at her. "I knew when you got home from work that something was wrong. I've not had that precognition before." She blushed.

"So lets find this evil and stop him before he can use this beckoning?"

"You would do that for me?" he asked stunned.

"Well, yeah." she spoke as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"And here I thought I was to be granting _your _wishes. No one has ever put my needs before their own." She wrapped her arms around him. "Everything in my life was so simple until you," He sighed heavily, "I am genie Chloe. At the end of the day, when the lamp is no longer my duty, the magic is still me. No curses to break, no freedom to grant. Could you be happy with that?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Well, it would be a total hardship, and look at what you would be getting? I have no magic, I live alone, and I'm pretty high maintenance." she sassed.

"You hold more magic than you think." He smirked. She just shook her head and laughed and he kissed her. "So now, lets finish this wish of yours shall we?" He sighed and then got an idea he took her hand in his and led her down the beach…...

--

"So this will trap it?" she asked. Lex nodded

"How do we find the words?" she looked confused.

"That will be the challenge. The language is extinct." He stood and held a hand to her, "Tell me have you ever been to National Library?" She took it and again his touch was far different than she ever imagined. She couldn't help but think of that adage, 'be careful what you wish for.'

--

"Chloe, its Lois and yes this is the 8th time I've called you. You had better have a good reason for not answering your phone. We will be in town tonight so call me, we'll do dinner." The voice mail cut her off.

"Still no answer?"

"Nope and I'm worried Smallville, she doesn't take personal days."

"I did it!!" she cheered as her surfboard made it to shore. He smiled at her victory. They had spent the remainder of the day in the water, snorkeling and surfing. The sun was starting to set. He came up to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"You were fantastic." He smiled, he looked up at the sky and his smile waned.

"Time to go back isn't it?"

"Yes." He studied her face trying to memorize all of her features.

"Oliver….genie,"she kissed him. " I don't want to give you up either. I will do what ever I have too to keep you safe." She spoke.

"How about we take it one day at a time," he smiled. She nodded. He closed his eyes and they were in jeans and t-shirts. He kissed her one more time and then they sifted back to her condo. Laughing, they exitwd her bedroom and come face to face with Lois and Clark. Clark stood in a Superman type stance as Lois glared at the blond she was with.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Oliver took a protective stance of his own glaring at the other male in the room.

"If you had answered your phone, you would have known. A personal day Chloe? Really?" she looked at the man with his arms crossed behind her. "And who his he?"

"Lois. back off."

"What? You cut work for a guy?"

"She had better watch her self." Ollie spoke.

"Are you talking to me?" Lois shouted.

Chloe turned trying to calm him down. "Alright, enough everybody," Chloe spoke. She looked to Oliver and put her hand on his chest. "Please, let me talk to them." She spoke as she removed his pendant and handed it to him. "She's my cousin and he's my very overprotective friend." She glared at Clark. "I'll be fine." She whispered. He nodded than turned and went back to her bedroom.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Lois asked "And again who is he?" she pointed to the bed room door.

"That's Oliver." She spoke going to her kitchen to get a drink.

"And?"

"Look Lois, remember the bottle I found? Well I found the owner, its Oliver's and he's in a little bit of trouble and needs my help."

"What do you know about him, where's he from?" Clark started.

"Will you two just back off already?" she was getting angry. "You act as if I've just fallen onto the planet. Guess what? I'm not dense. I'm not dumb; I know what I'm doing." She yelled.

Lois sighed and looked at Clark. "We're sorry short stuff. It's just that after Jimmy,"

"Yeah he was a total mistake, but I survived, and I wish you two would trust me I know what I'm doing."

"We just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all." Clark spoke.

"I can't say it won't happen, but you have to let me live my life, please." She spoke.

"Alright…look do you want to go to dinner?" Clark asked.

"No, not really in the mood to hang out with you two." She spoke.

"Alright, we'll go. You'll call if you need anything?"

"Yeah," she spoke. Lois shook her head then she and Clark walked out of the condo.

"You okay?" Oliver asked appearing next to her.

"I just get so angry when they treat me like I'm five."

He pulled her to him. "Look, I need to go and try to talk to my father."

"Oh," she spoke.

"I won't be gone long."

"S'okay," She shrugged her shoulders. "I can get started on the 'Great Evil' thing. You said it started a few years ago?"

"Yeah, three years."

"Who was your Master?" he snapped his fingers and piece of paper appeared in his hand. He handed it to her.

"Lois isn't going to be satisfied with just a first name for you,"

"Well, I really don't have a last name, but if you must have one, then I am the son of a Queen, so Oliver Queen?" he smiled kissed her cheek and disappeared.

"Oh god," she spoke. "I've fallen for a genie Prince."


	8. Chapter 8

When Oliver returned Chloe was sitting on her couch, laptop on her lap, and she was typing away. She scowled when she saw him.

"Would it have made any difference to you if I told you I was a Prince?"

"I…..no.."

"Well then?" he smiled sitting next to her and putting her legs over his lap.

"I…."

"You what?" he tried to get it out of her.

"I just don't like being made to feel foolish."

"I never meant to. It's not something I think about. Heck most people don't even care that I be called anything but genie. It never crossed my mind to tell you."

"What did your father say?"

"He was going to look into it. He can feel the Evil too." He paused smiling at her and she smiled back.

"You want some coffee?" she asked getting up. She was still very guarded.

"Sure." He spoke following her into her kitchen. She opened the cabinet and groaned. She was supposed to go to the Grocery store and forgot.

"Oh, damnit!" she spoke flustered.

"Chloe?"

"God you're a prince! I'm just, just a girl." She spoke softly. He moved toward her very slowly. "I just wish I had some coffee that would never run out." She spoke frustrated. She then gasped at what she said, he was just smiling. "Oh god, what did I do?" she ran from the room and to her master bath. He closed his eyes and granted her wish. He then sighed and looked toward the bathroom. He gave her a few minutes and then made his way over to the door. He knocked and she didn't answer. He smiled, closed his eyes and sifted underneath the door. She was sitting on the floor, back against the tub and her face buried In her hands. He sat down in front of her.

"What's going on Chloe?" he spoke softly.

"I wasted a wish on something stupid." she spoke.

"No," he smiled, "Not all wishes are about world peace, thwarting poverty, cars, or even riches. You asked for something that I can easily give you."

"But I have only 2 left????" She looked at him her face tear stained.

"I'm not following…."

"Don't you get it Lois and Clark are right. I fell hard for someone who's going to break my heart."

He looked up toward the ceiling, searching his thoughts carefully "No Chloe they're not." He moved to sit next to her. He pulled her hand into his, "My mother—she was from the village next to ours. She was a servant girl for my family."

"But you're father is…."

"A King? Yeah. When they met he was in fact a genie of the lamp."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Love finds a way, no matter what the obstacle? Who would have thought that a servant girl could be a Queen? And a Queen of the genies at that, and she is very well loved by our people."

"But she came from your home though, she is cut from the same cloth you are…err…you know what I mean. I get that you have homes, families, and friends. But they are all genies right? I've been sitting thinking about this. I'm human Ollie? Little ol mortal homosapien me. You said it yourself you can't remember how old you are…"

"462," he answered.

She gasped, "You're so robbing the cradle."

"It's not the years that matter, Chloe" he spoke kissing her hand, "but the moments. Yes I've lived a long life but everything up to now pales in comparison." He pulled her into his lap and held her.

"You don't fight fare."

"And I won't let you push me away. It took me 444 years to find you…" He closed his eyes and her bathtub was full. "I'm going to go and see If I can find anything regarding the great evil." He spoke standing with her; now naked in his arms. He gently set her in the tub. "I will be in the lamp if you need me." The pendant appeared in his hands, "keep this around your neck."

"But its flat?" she asked, "How can you?"

"It's magic Chloe." He smiled and leaned and kissed her. He put the pendant around her neck, closed his eyes and disappeared into the lamp…..

--

Chloe finished her bath, toweled off and went back into her kitchen. She looked in the cabinet and it was chock full of coffee, the good stuff. She just shook her head. She brewed a pot, poured a cup, and went back to her computer.

She couldn't help thinking about Lex. Every time there was great evil around he was it. She knew that it had been a few years since he was lost in the Arctic. She searched all the databases that she could think of and nothing. She worked on some of her other articles and finished off her pot of coffee. She went to the master bedroom and went to bed…

--

The alarm went off early in the morning; she got up, showered, and dressed. She grabbed her brief case and her coat and headed to the office. She had a crazy busy day. Not only did she have to file several stories but she had to also make her way over the Ritz for a press conference. A podium was set up and there was already a pool of reporters present. She made her way to the front, with a little pushing and shoving. She took out her Steno pad and waited. A young business woman in a sharp suit stepped up to the podium with at least 3 guards around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I am pleased to report that in two days time Lex Luthor will be personally hosting a gala for the reopening of Luthor Corp. As you know his disappearance was highly publicized. There were many that speculated that he had gone insane following the death of his father. That was absolutely incorrect. He has merely been in seclusion grieving. Although Lionel was deeply disturbed he was still Mr. Luthors' father,"

"Excuse me, so he wasn't in Belle Reeve?" A reporter asked

"No."

"So what's the purpose of his return? His fathers company was under government investigation?" Chloe asked.

"He wants to make right the things that Lionel did." She spoke. "The gala will be Friday and invitations have been sent out. A press release will go out this after noon outlining the details."

"Why isn't Mr. Luthor here and pardon the question but who are you?" Tess glared at Chloe until she saw the pendant. She had seen that before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe came home to find her condo lit by soft lamp light. She set her stuff down and looked around. The couch was covered with green silk and green silk tapestries hung from her wall. She took another step and a chill ran over her. She looked at her clothes and her work attire was gone and she was in a green silk negligee, she just shook her head.

"Where are you?" she spoke looking around. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing green silk sleep shorts. He came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I felt your distress today, so I thought you might like dinner and a massage."

"Ohh sounds wonderful." She smiled. She looked up into his eyes, raised herself on her toes, and kissed him. "So what's for dinner?" she smiled. He led her into the kitchen and what she saw made her melt.

"Well, I cooked; salmon and rice, fully loaded baked potatoes, Caesar salad and we have a shrimp cocktail. Plus dessert; passion fruit and whipped cream."

"You cooked?"

He nodded, "One of my masters around 150 years ago insisted that I learn how to cook. She was interesting; kind like your Martha Stewart of today. She was very molly homemaker. I'm not totally spoiled, ya know." He winked at her.

"It smells delicious" she sighed. She helped him carry food to the elegant table. He made a bottle of wine appear. They sat and ate and chatted. She loved these moments most of all.

After dinner he cleaned the mess up in a blink. She just shook her head. He made a massage table appear in her living room. She squealed as he lifted her onto the table, but before he could force the issue for her to lie on her stomach, she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him to stand with his back to her in between her legs. She smiled as she began to massage his shoulders. He took a deep breath and let it go.

"You realize that this wasn't the purpose of this?" He sighed again. She worked her magic all the way down his back. She then massaged each arm taking a break and tracing the outline of his tattoos. She replaced her hands with her lips and starting kissing his lower back all the way up to his shoulders. He spun her around and held her face in his hands and kissed her demandingly. She pulled back and smirked.

"Brat,"

"Wench," he teased.

He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. She laughed as he plopped her onto the bed.

"I talked to my father today." He spoke.

"And?"

"My parents want to meet you." He spoke trying to gauge her reaction.

"W…why?" she asked sitting up facing away from him.

"He said that he had things to discuss with you." He moved to kneel in front of her. She sighed heavily and was quiet for several minutes.

"So, what's it like where you're from?"

"Paradise," he smiled. "The clothes are well, for the men, like this." He snapped his fingers and he was in a black linen suit and he was wearing the equivalent of deck shoes. "And the women wear this." He smiled pulling her up. She wore a green silk sarong wrap skirt and a short sleeve crop top. It was very light and airy. There were many gold bracelets on each wrist. She blushed.

"Chloe," he whispered. "I understand your reluctance, I do, but with this evil coming, they may be able to help, if,"

"Don't say it." She dropped her head, "Please don't say it. I can't even imagine it."

"Then do you want to tell me now what upset you today?" he spoke raising her gaze to meet his. She closed her eyes.

"Busted!"

"Yes you are,"

"An enemy of Clarks' is back. He is the epitome of great evil. He has been missing for 3 years. His president of public relations made the announcement and she was acting strange. I've been in the paper business long enough to know that coincidences don't exist."

"And?"

"There is going to be a gala for his return on Friday." She sighed. "If I burn my wishes, I loose you to your next Master. If I don't and wait and he finds the beckoning, I loose you anyway."

"All the more reason for you to meet my parents." He argued. "If this enemy of your friend is the great evil, than, I am out of time." He spoke holding her, smiling weakly at her. She nodded finally giving in. He kissed her cheek and in a moment they were gone from the condo.

--

The sun was setting over the palace as he held her hand in his and led her through one of the millions of doors that lead into the great building. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. She took in the sights as they made there way down the hall. Rich colored tapestries and paintings covered the walls. He led her into a room which turned out to be the throne room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but seeing the elder genie couple who really didn't look much older than Oliver sitting at a table playing chess, wasn't it.

"Dad?" he asked. The elder genie looked up and smiled. She could see where Oliver got his good looks. He stood and came to the couple as did the woman.

"Mom, Dad this is Chloe." He smiled. They hugged her warmly.

"So you young lady are the one that has captivated my son?" His mother spoke.

"Yes ma'am" she blushed.

"I like her and what did you say she called you? Oliver?" she asked, he nodded.

"Our language has no real English equivalence." She smiled. "Oliver is nice."

"Dad, Chloe has news regarding the great evil."

"Go to the vault and grab that package I requested earlier." He spoke. Oliver nodded. He tried to pull his hand away from Chloe and she clung to it tighter.

"You'll be fine, I'll be back soon." He kissed her and then disappeared.

"Please sit," his mother spoke directing Chloe to a huge chaise. She sat and Oliver's father and mother sat in chairs across from her.

"So…do you love my son?" His mother asked.

"Wow." Her eyes shot to half the size of her face and she blushed furiously.

"Easy wife," His father cautioned. "She's very protective of her son." He smiled.

"Me too, and I'm worried, He thinks that he's out of time. That the great evil is very close."

"What do you know?" he asked. She relayed everything to him and he sat in silence.

"Who would or could know the beckoning?" she asked.

"The historians were the guardians of our peoples' secrets; most of them died centuries ago. The words were stricken from any books or scrolls. So if a historian lived, than a descendant may know the words."

"Is there anything that can circumvent them?" she spoke with increasing fear. "He told me the story of his great, well you know, up there grandfather. His love used her fourth wish to will him to the fates, to set him free. Is that the only way?"

"Would you make that sacrifice for him?" his mother asked.

"Ma'am I would rather he be free than live a life of hell." She spoke choking up. "I have 2 wishes left," She spoke.

"Easy Chloe." His father spoke. "I've searched the archives for the past two nights. I have a plan and if Oliver found out he would probably punch me in the nose." Chloe looked at the door. "He can't get back in here until I allow it. My wife asked the question that will be the key to the solution, do you love my son?"

"I haven't ever had any luck with giving away my heart." She stood and paced. "He's given me passion and romance back. If that's love, than yeah, but I just don't know. I mean I know that I would put his happiness well before my own." Tears were falling down her face. His mother handed her a silk handkerchief.

"That's what we needed to hear. Alright then, here is what we think will help." She spoke. After 20minutes Chloe felt better about the situation. His father took her hand in his and turned it over palm up. He traced an intricate design on her inner wrist and it burned a little. Then his mother did the other wrist. She looked at her wrists and the patterns weren't visible. "A blessing for you," she smiled knowingly.

"And if all else fails I will release him to the fates," she frowned. The couple just looked at each other. Oliver entered the room and handed them a box.

"Thank you son" his father smiled.

"You have a remarkable Master here."

"I agree." He smiled

"Thank you." Chloe spoke hugging them both. She turned to Oliver and winked.

"Everything alright?" he asked he looked at his parents and smiled, she nodded.

"Be safe son." His father spoke. He nodded and took Chloe back to her condo.

"So now what?" his mother asked holding her husband.

"We need to be at that gala. This Lex Luthor will have to learn the hard way that you don't mess with a genie's son." Olivers' father spoke and the furniture rattled.

"And if Oliver finds out what we did?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he's been angry with us." He smiled.

--

"So you and my parents had a good talk?"

She nodded. He was sitting sprawled out across the couch, she was laying on top of his body. There was a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. The movie, The Crow, was on.

"You better just say what's on your mind. You're worrying is giving me a headache" He spoke as he ran his fingers lazily through her hair.

"You aren't gonna like it, just hear me out.." she spoke looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"The answer is no." he spoke.

"But?"

"No, no way and no how am I going to stay home while you go to the gala on Friday but I think you're cute for trying." He kissed her forehead again.

"But?"

"That's all you got for me is but? I'm really disappointed. There are no buts here Chloe. You would feel better if I was here right? I would be climbing the walls worrying about you. I have never avoided a conflict ever and I'm not going to start now. It's not a forgone conclusion that these people will even find the beckoning. We may be worried for nothing."

"How glass half full of you," She snarked while crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Chloe come on, do you really want to spend these next two days worrying about what may or may not happen? Personally, I would rather just enjoy the presence of your company." She could here the mirth in his voice.

"What about the,'I think I'm out of time' guy? Where'd he go?"

"He got distracted by a very smart, sexy, and snarky blond laying across his body." His voice dropped an octave and goose flesh raced down her body. She refused to look at him but he could tell she was smiling.

"Brat…"

"Wench," he laughed as she rolled over onto her stomach to face him.

"Ollie?" she spoke tears filling her eyes.

"If you finish that sentence and I will be forced to get even. Don't you dare say your goodbyes to me." She put her head down and he could feel her tears sting his chest. He sat up and pulled her up with him.

"My grandfather used to say, live longer, love stronger," he kissed her tears as they fell, "He lived almost 15 centuries and had only one love in his long life. He said finding her was like having sunshine all the time. You're my sunshine Chloe. What ever happens don't you ever forget that." She sniffed and then kissed him as if trying to steal his very soul. The movie forgotten he sifted them to the bedroom to show her exactly what he meant.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lex?" Tess spoke meekly entering the office that he had taken over. The drawings and markings his father had made littered the walls.

"Any word from ?" he was staring out the window to the city below.

"No,"

"And he knew that the gala is tonight?"

"Yes, look I do have information on…."

"Do not tell me about Chloe Sullivan, I know all I need to about her." he spoke the tone in his voice gave her chills. He turned slowly. "She has been a pain to my family for years, why am I not surprised that she found the Emerald Archer. Did she receive her invitation?"

"Yes, she was the first."

"Clark and Lois?"

"They respectively declined." She spoke. Lex only stared out the window.

"No matter, they'll show up." He turned, "Let's get to the venue and finalize everything."

--

Chloe was a bundle of nerves. She had survived Thursday and it would go down as one of the most romantic days of her life. Just thinking about it and him brought color to her cheeks. He woke her up the same way the evening ended. She felt thoroughly adored. She kept rolling over the plan his parents concocted, not certain at all if any of it would work.

It was all very overwhelming. She only put in a half day to get ready for her evening. Her thoughts were a kaleidoscope, bending and twisting with possibilities, and all of them having her lose her genie. She never saw the Mack Truck that is Lois Lane. She blasted into the news room and yanked her out of her chair and dragged her into the conference room

"Spill it, little cuz." She demanded. It was the last straw that held her emotions in check and she blasted Lois with everything.

"Chloe just breathe into the bag" Lois spoke holding the paper bag over her nose and mouth. Chloe nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Chloe just glared at her. "Ah, I get it. Well, how can we help now?" Chloe just shrugged.  
"Where is this great man of yours, now?"

"he's…..he's….he's…h..h..hommeee…" she tried to speak.

"Oh," Lois spoke.

"We were invited to this thing, Lex? Seriously?" Lois asked. Chloe only nodded. Her breathing began to slow and she began to calm down. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She continued taking slow deep breaths. "You two need to stay away. Lex is dangerous." She spoke.

"Well we declined the invitation, but since you're in trouble,"

"NO! Stay away, please?" she begged.

"I don't like this at all but we will if it's what you want."

"Yes."

"Alright well you have to call me as soon as the evening is over, promise?" Chloe nodded.

"I've gotta get home to get ready."

"Alright little cuz, call me if you need me." Chloe hugged her and then left the conference room heading home to change.

--

Oliver looked at the clock on the wall as he read his note one more time, knowing she would be home soon,

'_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.  
__* Courtney Kuchta *_

_If you are reading this than I have left you, and believe me it wasn't by choice. In my four hundred plus years, I have not found what you have given me in a week. I dare say it's you love with the magic, not I. Live longer, love stronger. I have, I do. I love you Chloe. Remember you are the sunshine that brightens and warms me for all the rest of my days. _

_Your Genie,_

_Oliver_

He folded the note and rolled it and fed it through the ring he went and got from his parents. He put it in the cabinet where her coffee was and sighed. He could feel the darkness coming as certain as the sun rise and sun set. He heard her door open and he sifted to the couch all sprawled out and in the shorts she first found him in. She had a cat eat canary look on her face.

"What?" he asked not really having to ask. She smiled and after dropping her belongings in a heap, stripped down to her panties and bra.

"I'm so very cold, Ollie," she whispered seductively, "Can you…warm…me….up?"

He grinned at the boldness of this woman who was so shy when he first met her. He sat up and quickly made his way to her, never saying a word he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and then laid over her supporting all his weight on his arms.

"How would you like to be warmed?" he whispered as he kissed his way from shoulder to shoulder paying special attention to her bra straps, sliding them down with his tongue, "or perhaps you would like this?" he kissed her mouth and slid a hand down her body to her center. He gently cupped and massaged her. She was helpless to resist his touch and her hips lurched into him with every stroke.

Gulp "Either is good really," she whispered. He laughed and let his wicked fingers and mouth reclaim possession of her body……..

--

Chloe was in the limo that was sent for her. She had tried to keep a brave face when she left her condo, leaving Ollie asleep. His parents had given her something to slip in his drink to keep him sedated and away from the gala. She blushed at the memory of the afternoon, and the shared wine and frowned at her deception. He would be thoroughly pissed, but she had to do it. In her heart it was the only way…..


	11. Chapter 11

A middle aged man dressed in black snaked his way into the back of the gala venue. He had in hand a large manilla envelope. He needed to get to Lex to get his reward. The man managed to make his way into the receiving area for food when a hand grabbed him around the throat and pulled him into the shadows.

"What the hell??" the man asked as he turned to see his attacker. It was a tall blonde man, anyone who had met the Emerald Archer genie would know it was an older version of him.

"Hell?" the attacker mimicked. "You have no idea. These words that you want to give to Alexander Luthor, should have died with your ancestors." He grabbed the envelope. He closed his eyes and the envelope glowed. "They are now forever gone, you and your family will not ever know the secrets of the beckoning." He snapped his fingers and the man's face went blank. The attacker moved to stand next to him and whispered in his ear, "You have a beckoning for Luthor."

"I have a beckoning for Luthor." He repeated like a robot.

"Make sure Luthor understands that these cannot be read by anyone but his female accomplice."

"Only read by his female accomplice." He repeated.

"Good, when the package is delivered, you will remember nothing of your knowledge of the beckoning or of ever knowing Alexander Luthor." Genies father snapped his fingers and disappeared. The middle aged man shook his head confused at his location then continued on his mission.

"The guests are arriving," Tess spoke to Lex. He was adjusting his tie in the full length mirror in the office.

"Where is the LIBRARIAN!" he snapped punching the full length mirror and shattering it.

"I ….."

Lex's phone rang and he answered. His face then lit up. He smiled at Tess after hanging up his phone and grabbing her hand and leading her down to the kitchens. In the freezer he met the Librarian. He gave over the envelope and gave the instructions he was given. "She is the one to read them." He spoke. Lex nodded. He reluctantly handed the envelope over to Tess. He gave the courier a hundred and they parted ways. Lex led Tess to the hall and started to welcome his guests.

--

Chloe's limo pulled up and she was about to exit when all the doors locked. Sitting across from her in a fantastic tux and a very angry face was Ollie. He moved to her then pinned her to her seat with his body.

"You had no right to try and drug me," he hissed.

"Really? I did what I thought was best for you. What is being here going to do?" she argued back. "I have 2 wishes left! Don't think I haven't considered using them for your safety."

"Chloe," he spoke his entire demeanor changing. "You are a miracle, my miracle. I can't in good faith stay out of this. We all have destinies to fulfill, things handed to us by the fates…"

"Again with the fates?"

"Absolutely, because they brought me to you; it's not in my nature to back from a fight. This evil will continue to threaten innocent people if it's not dealt with." Her head was bowed and she couldn't look him in the face. He gently raised his gaze to meet his. He kissed her warmly. He closed his eyes and his lamp appeared as the pendant on a chainthat hung from her neck. "I'm not above compromise, though." He smiled as his other hand reached to the pendant of his lamp that dangled above her breasts. He closed his eyes and was back in his shorts. "I will stay in the lamp that sits next to your heart." He kissed her one more time and then he disappeared into the pendant.

Chloe held the pendant in her hand and sighed. She thought for sure the wine would have worked. She had one other choice and it would destroy her. She would will him to the fates for his freedom. She exited from the limo with a heavy heart and made her way up to the steps to the ball room. She rubbed her wrists, they ached at the place where Ollie's his parents gave her the "blessing."

Chloe was in awe of the ball room. Opulent didn't begin to describe it. Expensive lighting, tables, tapestries. 'Lex spared no expense' she thought. She took a champagne flute and sipped the expensive liquid as she made her rounds of the room.

The guests were the who's who of the ridiculously wealthy. She finally made it to the receiving line. Lex saw her approach and she was given a huge hug.

"Lex," she pushed him away.

"What's the matter Chloe, no warm greetings for an old friend?"

"When I see one I will be more than generous with my greetings."

"Chloe, I'm hurt!"

"Spare me. That would require you to have feelings." She rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this Lex?" she asked going into reporter mode.

"Always looking for the exclusive eh Sullivan?" he asked.

"The press conference will start in an hour." He smiled at her and walked away with his henchwoman at his heels.

There was a cloaked figure standing in the shadows watching the entire event. His thoughts were on one thing, "No one messes with my son."

Chloe suffered through dinner and the schmoozing. She really hated that part. She had made a conscious effort to avoid holding the pendant. She would catch Lex's snitch staring at it or at her through dinner. After dinner the dancing kicked into high gear. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Chloe stood at the edge of the floor just watching, just waiting. When the song ended Lex and his Ms. Mercer made there way to the center of the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentleman" he shouted. The room quieted. "Welcome. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces here tonight. I know a lot of you thought that I went mad when my father died. I was in unimaginable grief. The man that raised me became delusional, and when he died did it remind me of how alone I really am." He looked at Tess who had a very sour look on her face. "I am pleased to announce that I'm going to rebuild the Luthor name. Hopefully I can make amends for my fathers' lunacy. All I ask?" he snickered and signaled to someone who the closed and locked all the doors. "Is 5 million dollars from each of you." He smiled. He walked to Chloe and pulled the chain from her neck. "NO!" she shouted. He handed the charm to Tess and smirked.

"Oh yes Chloe, my time has come. I will be the most powerful force in the world." He turned to Tess. "Read the words." He spoke. She looked at Lex wearily. They had never talked about taking hostages. She was supposed to be his partner not his slave.

"I….." she tried to argue. But her voice was gone?

"Did you enjoy the drink I gave you?" he hissed ripping the folder and the pendant from her hands. He pulled his translator pen from his pocket and scanned the words. He then attached it to his blackberry. He held the pendant as her voice was playing on his black- berry. He turned to her, "Why do any of the work myself when I had someone so willing to do it for me?" he whispered in her ear. The pendant exploded and the room filled with green smoke and as quickly as it appeared it dissipated, standing before Lex was Oliver…….

Since the genie is taller, Lex had to look up at his face. Lex tried to restrain his emotions. What he really wanted to do was dance around like a football player who just scored the game winning touchdown. He only managed a smirk.

"So, you're the Emerald Archer" he spoke, genie only stared forward. Lex walked around him like a kid you just got the best Christmas present ever. Lex saw the bracelets at his wrists. 'Just like I was told, this bastard is mine, the beckoning worked.' He stood in front of the crowd and smiled. "There really is no choice for you but to hand over your money."

"What's the meaning of this?" one of the millionaires spoke.

"This is a revolution; my revolution. This thing right here is the most powerful being in the world and it's mine. I have unfathomable power at my disposal. Should I demonstrate?" he hissed. He whispered something to the genie who turned to face the crowd. He closed his eyes and in an instant all the rich people were bound in chains at the wrists and their feet and were lined up in rows. Chloe was the only one left unchained and off by herself. Ollie wouldn't look her in the eye.

"You're insane!" Someone yelled from the back.

"No name calling remember I have all the power here." Lex turned to Chloe and a chill slid down her spine. She rubbed her wrists again, they were really burning.

"Oh miss Sullivan, I can finally be rid of you." He smiled.

"Genie I wish for this trouble maker to be kept somewhere safe until I can deal with her." Lex spoke.

"As you wish," Genie spoke. He clapped his hands and Chloe screamed as the world went dark. She tripped on a cushion? Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and seemed to be staring out of glass walls. She heard a noise and turned her head to see a shadow standing across from her. A light flicked on and standing across from her was Oliver?

"Hello blondie," he smiled.

She sat in a heap on the chaise behind her. "God I've lost my mind" she moaned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not hardly." He spoke kneeling in front of her.

"Is it you? Really?" she asked. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Well, if you're here then who's out there?"

"My father."

"What?"

"He had to have changed the beckoning some how. When Lex spoke the words, I was forced into here and he took my place."

"Where is this?"

"Well, we're stuck in my lamp." He shrugged.

"You're kidding right? But the pendant exploded?" he just smirked at her.

"My lamp is safe in your condo. I figured using a phony might slow Lex down."

"Lex? You know he's the evil?" he only nodded.

"Well you're a wealth of information."

"Chloe,"

"Don't Chloe me. I don't want to be in the dark here. I've dreaded today worrying about how I'm going to loose you…" she stood and pushed past him.

"You and me both," He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "My mother told me what he was planning….and what he's planning is suicidal if we don't help." He whispered.

"But." She protested.

"Chloe, he can only stall for so long."

"How?" she asked.

"You have two wishes left." She gasped and turned looking into his eyes.

"No….I can't…I won't.." she began to protest, her heart breaking knowing he was right.

"Chloe, you have the power here. I can't get us out of the lamp without your wishes. My father rules over a great many people,"

"So I loose you?" she tried to look away from him.

"Chloe the good of the many over the good of the one…."

"How easily you give me up?"

"No…not easily at all….." he frowned, in all his long life her next choices would haunt him the most, "So?" he asked holding her. Chloe was defeated, unable to put her needs over the needs of Oliver's people. She nodded, still unable to meet his gaze. "Don't hide from me. I told you once you haunted my dreams. I've also dreamt about a little blond girl with curls and your smile. I'm not giving up on that." He kissed her. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

"Genie,I wish for us to be out of your lamp and back at the gala." She whispered. He sighed and granted her wish. They were back in the shadows. The scene had definitely changed.

Lex was sitting on a throne, Ms. Mercer was no where to be seen and the millionaire's were in a single file line to give Lex money, genie was standing with his arms crossed next to the crazy bald man.

Ollie whispered something in Chloe's ear and she shook her head adamantly. He squeezed her shoulder and she reluctantly gave in. Ollie moved away from her put his head down and then clapped his hands together. The room shook and filled with green smoke. When the smoke cleared genie was in the middle of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Lex asked.

"Nothing," he spoke grinning. "I must say Master, your wishes, surprise me." He spoke.

"You are more talkative, now?" Lex spoke.

"No, I only want you to use the full power of my power."

"Really? How is that?" Lex's interest was piqued.

"You ask for things, that are considered child's play. Don't you aspire to have more? To own more?"

"I'm listening."

"To make your world perfect, you could easily rid yourself of your enemy."

"Genie I want Superman and Lois Lane here." Lex hissed thinking about how he could finally rid himself of the super pest and his whore. Genie closed his eyes and Superman and Lois appeared in front of Lex.

"Lex!" Clark shouted moving Lois to be behind him.

"Now what genie?" Lex spoke getting excited.

"What have you wanted more than anything?" he asked smirking.

"To have all that god like power at my disposal, to rule the world." Lex smiled.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" genie challenged

"I…"

"But first, this group of people in here is a small sampling of the world's population. Do you really want to be bothered by the mundane when you can have the strength of an army of one at your disposal,and all the riches in the world?"

Lex thought about it and his eyes lit up. "Genie I wish for these people to be set free with no memory of today."

"As you wish Master." Genie closed his eyes and the room emptied with only Lois and Clark and genie, Chloe was still in the shadows.

Lex stood heading over to Clark. "You have been a pain in the ass for years; you and your do gooding. I hate that you're a freak from space and that have the adoration of the masses. You are nothing but a giant space rat…..genie" Lex shouted to his slave.

"Yes Master." he spoke pleasantly.

"I wish to have all this god like power to rule the world." He spoke pointing to Superman. Lois gasped and glared at the genie as he spoke. "As you wish."

The room flashed brightly and where Clark was, was the older version of Genie. Lois looked confused. Lex was standing in shorts only.

"My god I feel invinsib…" he spoke looking at himself until he saw the two Genies.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Hell? Oh yes. You who wanted God like power? Superman isn't a God. You now have the power of a genie" The older Genie spoke.

Lex smiled. "Even better." He smiled.

"Not so fast," Ollie spoke. "You wanted to rule the world? Well your world is about to get really, really small." Ollie uttered some words in Aramaic and two gold bracelets appeared on his wrist.

"What is this?"

"With great power comes great responsibility." He smiled. Chloe came out of the shadows to his side. He held her to him. "You are now a genie of the lamp. The only way you will be set free is by finding the one person who knows the words to release you." he spoke grinning. Ollie turned to his father who clapped his hands and a black lamp appeared in his hands. He removed the cap and black smoke swirled around Lex until he disappeared. Ollie's dad capped the lamp and handed it to Lois.

"Have your fiancée put this is in a safe place." He spoke.

"But?" Lois asked.

"He is going to more than entertained in that bottle. He will be the slave to the people that he's caused trouble to, it's like living in a movie. He will be haunted by his past. This bottle is impenetrable. In about 500 years his lesson should be learned…" He smiled. Lois paled.

Chloe moved to stand in front of Ollie. His face was very somber.

"You are still bound to him though. He spoke the words. You are his genie."

Ollie nodded. "He's stuck in a bottle and you are a slave to him?" He tried to speak. "No, please don't speak. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You can't be bound to him any more than you should be bound to me." She kissed him tenderly. "You were so right. I wasn't at all alive until I met you. You gave me more than I ever could have wished for." She held him then pulled back to study his face. "I will keep in my heart the dream of that little blond girl with ringlets." Her wrists were on fire.

Ollie's dad tried to interrupt her. "NO!" she shouted at him and he was silenced. "genie, Ollie…" she whispered as she rested her hands on his bare chest. " I love you," She whispered "and I'm sorry." She stepped back from him and stood tall, "Genie, I will you to the fates, you are free," She dropped to her knees from the pain in her wrists. The room went brilliantly bright and when the light returned to normal Chloe was standing alone in the room with Lois.

Lois walked next to Clark as he carried his friend into her condo. She gasped when she saw the changes. Her white and plain décor was gone. Rich colors filled the room. She laughed and cried at the same time. Clark gently set her onto her couch. She looked up at her ceiling and there was a cloud mural across it. She shook her head.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Lois asked. Chloe only shook her head. They left quietly after promising to call her later. Chloe was empty. She couldn't believe that it was over. She had had a genie of her own. She closed her eyes and the images of him flashing behind her eyes. She tried to hold back the tears. It was like holding back the tide. She sat up and hugged a pillow as she remembered him tied to that huge bed and he allowed her to take her pleasure from him. His smiles and there were many. Plus that chin. God she loved that chin. Would their children have had the dimple? She kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen. She opened the pantry to pull out the coffee and a ring with a note in it fell. She slid the ring off and read the note:

'_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.  
__* Courtney Kuchta *_

_If you are reading this than I have left you, and believe me it wasn't by choice. In my four hundred plus years, I have not found what you have given me in a week. I dare say it's you love with the magic, not I. Live longer, love stronger. I have, I do. I love you Chloe. Remember you are the sunshine that brightens and warms me for all the rest of my days. _

_Your Genie,_

_Oliver_

Her world collapsed. It's as if the very air she breathed was sucked out of her lungs. She could actually feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. Never again would she set eyes on those muscles, kiss those lips, hold his strong hand in hers or be bathed in the warmth of his body after hours of glorious love making. She felt as if she had just been left on an island all alone with no one to rescue her. She then got angry, all those soft words he spoke to her, now seemed like empty promises. She stood and took the ring and threw it across the room, she never heard the ping. She turned to see Ollie's mother standing in her living room holding her ring.

"Hello, Chloe." She spoke softly. Chloe only gristled at her.

"You gave my son to the fates….."

"Do you have a point or are you here to make me feel worse. I'm really not in the mood for this." She wiped her tears away and marched toward her bedroom.

"Do you want to see him again?" she asked, that stopped Chloe cold.

"Pleases don't toy with me." She begged.

"I'm not toying with you. I just had to be certain that your intentions for my son are pure."

Chloe stopped and glared at the woman. "My intentions? You question my intentions when I let go of theee most important person in my life?"

"Yes I do question your intentions. In my long life I have never seen my son act like this. You worked through the pain of the binding to release him."

"Binding?"

"The blessing my husband and I gave you was to bind him to you…." She sighed.

The realization of her words hitting her like a ton of bricks. His mother smiled and tossed her the ring. "Where is he?" Chloe pleaded.

"You hold on tight to that….." she smiled and disappeared.

"Where the hell is he?" she yelled. She raged for a little while longer and then marched into her bedroom she stripped out of her dress and went to her closet to pack a bag. She got on her computer and booked a flight to the place she had always wanted to go. She couldn't stay in the place that was filled with his memory and the smell of him. (which is very similar to Calvin Klein's Obsession for men ---WOW! Purrrrrrrr) She dressed in jeans t-shirt and running shoes, grabbed her bag and a coat and the left in a hurry.

"Are you sure you want to give up the lamp?" his father asked. Oliver nodded without hesitation. His father smiled than snapped his fingers and the lamp appeared in his hand. His dad then dropped it on the ground and it shattered. His dad snapped his fingers and it was whole in his hands. "You are free, from the lamp my son. The magic you know is your heritage and is very much a part of you…."

"I understand," he sighed as he packed a bag of things he would need.

"I took the opportunity to create the documents that you will need in that realm." His dad handed him an envelope with a driver's license, pass port , birth certificate, and a financial portfolio of one business man Oliver Queen. "You my son will be well off to support your family. I fully expect grandchildren."

"What about her mortality?"

His dad handed him an ornately decorated box. "Inside is the secret of the ages for our people. If she drinks of this her aging will synch with yours." His dad smiled. Oliver hugged his father and thanked him. He then went to seek out his mother who was sitting in her solar.

"Genie," she spoke. He knelt at her feet. "You are free of your lamp?" she sighed. She then smiled at him. "Love her well, I want grandkids." She teased. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. He snapped his fingers and he and all his things were back at her condo. He felt the emptiness and her grief. He wandered into her bedroom to see her clothes tossed onto the bed. He checked her computer screen and saw where she went. He smiled as he thought about how he was going to reunite with her. He closed his eyes and focused on her. He closed his eyes and disappeared.

Chloe opened the door to the suite at the Ritz. It had been her dream to stay there once, and grieving for a man who was free to come to her and hadn't was the greatest way to spend the money. She sighed as she shut and locked the door behind herself. She tossed her bag onto the leather couch along with her coat. She went to the large window to stare at the view. It was late, she had an article to write, but who the hell would believe the story about the gala. She went to go and check out the bedroom and gasped at what she found.

"Every time you see me like this all you do is stare? Do you find my body so repulsive?" the voice purred. Lying naked sprawled across her bed was one Ollie, the genie. She couldn't move. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" he asked. She couldn't move. He slid off the bed and she couldn't take her eyes of the play of his muscles. He closed her mouth with a brush of his finger. She swallowed hard.

"W-w-w- where were you? Your mother said we were bound together and you weren't at the condo. I thought you didn't want me?" she whispered.

He kissed her with everything he had. He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "I had no idea. I was getting released from my bond to the lamp." He moved her hand with his down to his arousal. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "Does that feel like I don't want you?" he kissed her ear. He pulled away from her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Your every wish, without limit, is my command."

She sighed and fell to her knees. "I thought I lost you," She cried. He knelt down with her and with every movement she was accidentally brushing against him. He held her. He then sat and then pulled her onto his lap. He let her grieve for what she thought she lost.

He kissed her temple when her tears finally slowed. He stood with her and put her on the bed. He kissed her cheeks and then very slowly undressed her kissing every inch of skin he exposed. "I repeat, your wishes are a pleasure for me to grant you." He smiled hungrily.

By the time she was done "wishing" it was early the next morning. She was lying atop his chest and placing lazy kisses on his chin. "So you won't leave me?" she asked.

"Never."

"And I can ask for anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Can you survive in the world? You won't feel like your stuck with me?"

"I am not stuck and as for surviving, my father made sure I was well prepared to care for you and our family?"

"Family?"

"Oh yeah , both my parents want to be grandparents." He smiled as he reversed their positions. "What do you think? I for one wouldn't want to disappoint them." he then reclaimed her mouth as he took possession of her body. ………….


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Chloe had been so nervous going back to Ollie's home land, Ollie had warned her because she was marrying a Prince that his parents were going to go all out for the wedding. It was the most exquisite event Chloe could have ever imagined. Her dress was of the finest silk that felt like butterfly wings against her skin. Ollie wore a white linen suit so Chloe wouldn't feel too overwhelmed. The formal attire of his people was very antiquated and Chloe blushed furiously when Ollie wore it for the gala the night before.

The setting for the ceremony was…..wow. The ceremony was sooo romantic. His vows were spoken in English and Aramaic, the ancient language of his people. They spent 3 days in a private chateau. Chloe's smile never left her face as she got to see him keep the promise he swore when he found her at the Ritz. Every whim, wish, and desire, was absolutely his pleasure to grant her….

The wedding in Metropolis was no less impressive then the one she had in Ollie's homeland. After all she was marrying billionaire CEO Oliver Queen. It wasn't right away so he could truly establish a name for himself. Chloe was amazed by him all the time. He was able to adapt so well to his new world. Not only was he incredibly attractive but he was insanely smart. When they did have the Metropolis wedding it was all she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

Marrying a genie definitely had its perks and its angst. The first of many heavy discussions came on their honeymoon

"So why the long face?" she spoke as she flopped on the bed after a day at the beach.

"There is a wedding gift that I have yet to give you…." He spoke sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't look her in the face. She crawled across the bed and knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you soooo robbed the cradle would it?" she smiled. He turned to face her with a start. She was smiling.

"I'm immortal Chloe. Our children would more than likely have that particular trait," his face got sad. She dropped a kiss on his chin.

"Ollie, we've been through so much, let's just take it one step at a time,"she smiled. "I love you, let's enjoy being together."

"But?"

"Do you think I want you to raise our kids and see our grandkids alone? No. I want to be there too. Immortality is a heavy concept for me to think about." She dropped several more kisses on that fabulous chin, "Don't wrinkle that pretty face," She smiled as she pulled him back up the bed.

Two years later in the garden of Queen Manor

The family had picnicked in the warm sun and then played hard. Ariana Moira Queen was the apple of her fathers' eye. When she was finally ready to nap Chloe, Ollie and the little girl that had been dreamt of were lying relaxed on the huge hammock. Ari was sprawled across her fathers' chest and Chloe was curled up next to him.

"What's on your mind Chloe, your fretting is giving me a headache." He teased.

"Will she be like you?" Chloe asked, looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye while her hand absently rubbed his thigh.

"God I hope not." He laughed.

"What?"

"Oh please, I'm arrogant, bossy, have to have my way and you're constantly after me about the tooth paste tube….." he smiled knowing what she was really asking. She pinched his leg playfully. "Truthfully, I don't know. She's half mortal, only time will tell." He continued to rub the little girls back.

"But you got your lamp at 18, right?"

"True, but I've had the magic my entire life." He smiled at her. She sighed than pulled his hand that was rubbing their daughters' back to her abdomen.

"So if this one turns out to be a boy will he have to make the same choice you did?" she smiled looking up at his face. He looked confused then smiled his million watt smile that always melted her heart. He kissed the top of her head and laughed.

"You are very sneaky wife. Telling me when my hands are full." He smirked.

"Hey…." She smiled and shrugged. Their daughter started to cry a little in her sleep. Ollie returned his hand to her back and her fussing stopped.

He looked down at his wife who was smiling up at him, "Thank you." He whispered and then kissed her warmly.

"For?"

"Trying to get that smudge of my lamp." He winked at her. Chloe just laughed content with her life and the adventures to come……….

Fin


End file.
